unrealspfandomcom-20200214-history
Chizra - Nali Water God
'Description' Prisoner 849 travels through the foreboding temple of Chizra - the Nali Water God. 'Weapons and Items' * Armor x2 * ASMD x3 * ASMD Core x21 * Automag x1 * Clip x6 * Eightball x1 * Flare x5 * Flashlight x1 * Kevlar Suit x1 * Nali Healing Fruit x40 * Rocket Can x4 * Scuba Gear x1 * Shellbox x5 * Shield Belt x1 * Stinger x2 * Superhealth x2 * Tarydium Shards x24 'Creatures and Enemies' * Bird x10 * Devilfish x10 * Fly x10 * Nali x2 * Nali Priest x9 * Skaarj Scout x5 * Skaarj Warrior x2 * Slith x17 * Tentacle x9 Translator Messages # Beware those of impure motives who enter the pool of thunder shall face the demon from the stars # Powerful strength comes from those who let the waterfall wash over them at the pool of thunder. # THE STICK OF 6 FIRES CAME FROM THE NALI WATER GOD WHEN THE STAR FELL FROM THE SKY. TO FIND THE STAR ONE MUST PASS THROUGH THE CEREMONIAL WING. # Take the stick of 6 fires and go forth to the inner ceremonial chamber. There you shall find you way back to the place from whence you came and the metal chariot that fell from the stars. # This is the pool of thunder. Impure souls who bathe in the water shall face the demon that came from the stars # The pyramid's center is the focal point of Chizra the Nali water god's power # The demons came down from the stars in a metal chariot as punishment for the sins of The Nali. # 1400 hours Commander Mac Harrison: SITREP: These local natives have a 6 barreled rocket launcher on an altar but it is heavily guarded by those Salamander things. "The Stick of 6 fires" is what the Nali keep calling it. I'll try to sneak in tonight. # Beyond this golden door lies the holy altar of the stick of 6 fires. Only by touching the outset stones of the lightning fire pillars may one enter. # Climb the loose stones to reach the lagoon of lightning fire. Beware the demon who came from the stars lurks in the shadows. A fool shall surely perish. # This is the obelisk of the clouds. Beyond here lies the pool of thunder. # Look into your own eyes. And when your courage is strongest your last step to the prize will be upheld by your faith. # To reach the pool of thunder one must climb the loose stones. # Only a warrior who has touched the face of the water god idol may enter this temple. # Only a warrior who wields the stick of 6 fires may enter the inner ceremonial chambers. Once the stick of 6 fires is in your grasp the stone seal will rise. # Beyond this stone seal lies the inner ceremonial chambers of the Nali water god. # The Nali water god Chizra and his holy temple has been overrun by the water serpents and the demons who came from the stars. Only the messiah can purify the temple now. # The stick of 6 fires can only be reached by a warrior who has bathed in the pool of thunder, past the obelisk of the clouds. # The pyramid is the key to the chamber of death. Here you shall find more power for the stick of 6 fires. Trivia * It is stated that those with impure motives who bathe in the pool of thunder will "face the demon from beyond the stars." Given that Prisoner 849's primary goal is to escape the planet, it is odd that this would be considered an impure motive. * Furthermore, it is prophesized that the messiah is the only one who can cleanse the temple; because they are the one to rid the temple of the Slith and Skaarj, it can be assumed that Prisoner 849 is the messiah. But, if 849 is indeed the messiah, one wonders why their motives could even be considered impure. Gallery Chizra2.jpg|Torchlit chambers. Chizra3.jpg|Resting place of the Stick of 6 Fires. Chizra4.jpg|The Obelisk of Clouds. Chizra5.jpg|The Pool of Thunder.